This invention relates generally to means and methods for feeding a wire or cable through a conduit and relates, more particularly, to accessories used for guiding a wire or cable being fed into a conduit.
The class of accessories with which this invention is to be compared includes those which are utilized adjacent an end of a conduit into which a wire or cable is being fed as an aid for guiding the wire or conduit being fed into the conduit.
It would be desirable to provide an improved accessory of the aforedescribed class.
Accordingly, it is an object of the prevent invention to provide a new and improved assembly, or accessory, which can be positioned in cooperating relationship with an end of a conduit into which a wire or conduit is intended to be fed and which helps to guide the wire or cable being fed into the conduit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly for guiding the wire or cable which is being fed into the conduit so that the wire or cable is prevented from engaging any edge which encircles the end of a conduit into which the wire or cable is being fed.
Still another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which is relatively compact in size and which can be releasably locked in a stationary relationship with the end of the conduit into which the wire or cable is being fed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which includes a sheave across which the wire or cable being fed into the conduit is guided during a wire or cable pulling operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which is capable of being used with conduits of various diameters and thicknesses.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which is well-suited for securement to an end of a conduit which is provided with external threads for reducing the likelihood of damage to the threads when the assembly is secured thereto.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which can be manipulated into place within a conduit into which a wire or cable is readied for purposes of pulling the wire or cable into the conduit.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.